


And then you wish ...

by killing_kurare



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: I wish you would’ve been smarter, O-Ren. You could’ve spared us a lot.





	

**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- sophisticated

 

When Bill first introduced her to his other vipers, she was surprised to meet someone as sophisticated as O-Ren. Elle is exactly like Beatrix imagined an assassin, rough and hard and strong ... but O-Ren?  
Delicate, sweet, soft O-Ren with kind eyes, that shy smile and these freckles that are as unusual as the woman herself.  
But Beatrix learns fast. It’s not even after the first time she sees the asian-american fight that she’ll never make the mistake as to underestimate her again.  
O-Ren is as deadly as she is graceful, as poisonous as cultivated … and merciless when it comes to her enemies _(and victims)_.  
And maybe it’s this contradiction that draws the blonde in, that makes her crave these slender fingers that can do so much with so little _(effort, movement, meaning)_.  
She longs to experience every side of this fascinating woman and enjoys every little talk, every bloody training session _(, every kiss)_.

~~~~

And then you think you know someone.  
There was actually a side of O-Ren Beatrix could’ve gone without.

~~~

And then you’d wish you knew someone …  
_‘I wish you would’ve been smarter, O-Ren. You could’ve spared us a lot,’_ Beatrix thinks and tightens her grip around her Hattori Hanzo.

 

 


End file.
